This invention relates to a game of the type comprising a play plate on which little balls may roll by gravity, and guide members disposed on said play plate, wherein a part of said guide members can be controlled to define and modify the trajectory each time followed by the balls.
Generally, these types of games have the character of billiard-like or flipper-like games, and therein the trajectory followed by each ball is subjected to partly voluntary and partly casual influences which confere to the game a character of cleverness but restrict its application just to the gaming field, excluding any didactic effect therefrom.